Klance: Musician AU
by AceShipper
Summary: A poor Cuban waiter is in love with the beautiful musician that performs at music night in the Black Lion pub. But how could he possibly impress this amazing man?
1. Chapter 1

Prompt credit: OTP-imagination on tumblr

Imagine your OTP as musicians, doing duets and going to competitions as an epic duo.

Chapter 1.

Ever since that day, I couldn't stop thinking of the dark haired boy.

The way he looked when he sang.

The way he held his guitar.

How confident he looked while on stage.

His slim figure demanding attention.

I am a waiter at a small pub in the quiet district. Small enough that it wasn't even really a pub, but a restaurant with a very small bar and a stage in the corner, I think the owner, Takashi Shirogane (shiro for short) just likes to call it a pub because of the small bar in the corner. Every Thursday night The pub, the Black Lion, we would have a music night where musicians could sign up and play a few songs that night. Most Thursdays the roster was full, and there was a variety of songs that made people of all kinds come in, listen to some music, and eat their food.

Without fail every Thursday that dark haired boy would come in and sign up at the end of the night slot, and sit in the corner booth listening to the other artists leading up to his turn. Also without fail, every Thursday one lovestruck waiter would stare at him from across the room while he pretended to listen to the chef hunk, and the owner/bartender Shiro talk. That lovestruck waiter being me.

This night was no exception. I was bringing over an order of onion rings to a group of girls at table three, winking as he set them down hoping for a good tip. That's when I heard pidge, my fellow waiter, announce one Keith Kogane to come up to the mike and perform.

I attempted to casually watch Keith set up his amp, failing miserably on the causal part, and receiving a nudge from the small waiter beside me.

"Oooooooh someone has got it bad for the singer" they winked up at me, to which I responded with a forceful, but not rough, shove, enough to send my small friend a few steps to the right.

"Oh shut up, there's no way it would ever happen. He is probably straight anyways. All the hot ones are straight." I pouted as I picked up the next order from hunk and delivered it to table 5, where Shiro's girlfriend Allura was managing the funds for the Black lion. Allura looked up at me and pushed a stray hair back from her eyes and pushed it into her ponytail.

"Oh come on lance, you will never know if you don't try!"

"Not you too Allura! I already get enough of it from pidge!" I said pointedly at the white haired girl.

"Ooh looks like he is starting!" Pidge said and pulled me down into one of the chairs at Allura's table. The sound of the guitar swept over the dining area, causing even the more than slightly drunk group of girls to grow silent and listen.

The complex guitar music washes over the audience and it's as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the singing to start. And start it did. His voice was like velvet, his vocal range like nothing anyone there has ever heard, and it didn't take long for people to clap after the song ended, many in the building standing up.

"He comes in every week, but every time I can't get over how his voice carries. At some point, I will definitely need to get him to sing with an acoustic guitar instead of the powerful electric." Allura said as she stopped clapping and turned to me. "For quiznack's sake, lance just ask him out!"

"I agree lance!" Shirt shouted from behind the bar, Receiving a murderous glare from me.

"Hay shiro, I think I will head out now, I have a lot of studying to do for my English midterm tomorrow" Keith had walked up to the bar and began talking to shiro.

"Hold on a sec, hey lance, can you get Keith's tips from the front? I can't believe we don't pay you by now because wow man, you have so much potential!" Shiro said as he wiped down a glass and put it in its place under the bar.

"Honestly Shiro, I don't need pay. I come here to listen to the other artists and take a break from school work." I walked up with the jar with the last number for the night on it and handed it to shiro. Unlike with the other singers, shiro doesn't even bother taking a cut of the performance money.

"Hey, Keith… help me try and convince lance of something." Shiro said winking at me while Keith looked at me. As soon as Keith looked back to shiro I willed lasers to come out of my eyes and smite shiro right there. "So lance likes this guy right?" I could have sworn I saw a flash of hope on Keith's face, but wishful thinking right? "he won't just ask him out though! He has always been like this, guys, girls, it doesn't matter. He just won't ask someone out. What do you think? Should he just rip the band-aid off and ask this guy out?" Shiro was grinning, but luckily Keith was still looking at shiro and I pretended to strangle and invisible shiro before pretending to strangle myself for good measure. Just then Keith looked back at me and I stopped just in time.

"Just ask him out dude, if he rejects you then he rejects you. I have had my share of guys reject me, trust me just try! you never know what will happen!." Keith shoved his now folded tips into his pocket and picked up his guitar case and small amp before saying goodbye to shiro and allura and heading out the door and turning left down the street.

It was a moment before I registered what he said. 'My fair share of guys'. 'GUYS'. I walked over to hunk in a trance, a million things running through my mind, picked up the order of fries he just put up and gave it to the same table of drunk girls. I didn't even wink as I walked away this time, it's not like they noticed, I mean they were so drunk by then that they all probably thought I winked anyways. After I set down the food I walked back over to allura, my eyes wide.

"Remind me to murder your boyfriend later, ok?"

"What were you three talking about over there?" She asked me, pidge casually strolled over to hear the story too.

"Basically, shiro said I had a crush on a guy, made Keith pressure me to ask "this guy" out, and I found out Keith wasn't as strait as I thought he was," I said staring at the table in front of me.

"Ohmygoodness that is great! Will you just ask him out already?" Allura said as she shook my entire body by my shoulder.

"I can't just ask him out! I need to do it in style! I can't just use a shitty pickup line and expect it to work for someone as cool as him!" I said and dropped my head into my hands

"I know you can sing, you sing all the time during closing. Why don't you try singing next Thursday?" Pidge leaned over the side of the booth so their head was next to mine, and I looked back up at them.

"You expect me to be able to sing in front of an audience? Singing to the radio is a lot different! Plus I can't keep time with the mop if I am on stage!" I responded quickly, no hope left in my voice

"Then play an instrument! Didn't you learn piano at one point?" Pidge just wasn't giving up.

"I haven't played since middle School! I would sound awful!" The drunk girls cleared out of the place, and Shiro started clearing the bar and putting up stools.

"If you want to try and practice you can stay here and use the piano, I trust you to lock up," Shiro said as he made his way over table by table, wiping them down. Pidge and I start doing the same, and hunk is cleaning up tonight's mess in the kitchen

"What song should I sing though? What would make it clear that 'that guy' I have a crush on is Keith?"

"You could sing one of his songs?" Allura says as she starts packing up all the bills and receipts that she had on the table

"Ooh ya! You could sing that one love song he sang last week! It was about a singer who loves a singer, it would be perfect!" Pidge singsonged the last little bit of their sentence

"But what if I can't do his song justice? Aaaahhhh I am so stupid I can't do this!" Shiro came up to my and hit my shoulder with his prosthetic hand, luckily it was a very expensive and a prototype he was testing for a local technology company, so it felt like a normal hand but made of metal.

"You heard Keith today! Just give it a shot! You will never know what will happen!"

"I agree with Shiro, and not just because he is my boyfriend. You deserve to be happy." She gives me a hug before finishing up her cleaning, and she and Shiro packed up their stuff and got ready to leave for the night. Shiro tossed me the keys to the pub.

"At least give it a try tonight?" He said before he and allura walked out and got into his car, an old black jaguar, ironically with the license plate saying "lion". It wasn't long before pidge and Hunk were ready to leave, giving me a bit of encouragement.

I finished the last two tables before going to the booth in the corner. I was surprised to find one red and white jacket belonging to a certain boy that I was head over heels for. I held it for a bit before walking behind the bar and sticking it into the lost and found. I quickly locked the door and made sure the sign said closed.

I walked over to the piano and opened the cover feeling the dusty keys. I wiped over it with the rag I still had on my shoulder and tested a key. It was amazing that even though no one played it, Shiro always made sure it was tuned just in case someone came in wanting to play.

As I began to play the years of classes came back to me, and even though I was nowhere near the level I was at when I stopped playing, I was better that]n I thought I would be. I played a few easy songs I had learned so long ago, then pulled up a fall out boy song I used to know on my phone, testing my sheet music abilities, stumbling a bit over the notes.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the glass door in the front. There stood Keith Kogane, looking a bit cold in the black t-shirt he was wearing.

* * *

Aaahhhhh. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know very well that there are a bunch of things wrong with the spelling etc, so if you catch anything please tell me! (This will probably be a few chapters, I only have one other chapter thus far and I am still editing it soooooo...)

Also on a side note, if you would like to beta my stories, feel free to send me a message!


	2. Chapter 2

'Holyshit' that's all I could think in that moment. My crush. Mr. Music god himself. Standing in the slightly chilly night waiting for me to open the door and give him his coat. I walk over to the door and flip the lock open and hold the door for him to come in.

"Thanks, can I check for my coat? I forgot it here earlier, I didn't even realize till I was back to my dorm." He asked as soon as he turned back to me.

"Oh ya, I actually found it earlier one minute I can grab it from lost and found." I walk over to the bar, Keith following a few feet behind me. I leaned over the bar and grabbed the jacket on top of the lost and found box, being very self-conscious about every move he made.

"Lance right?" Keith's voice broke the silence as I handed him his jacket and he slipped it on. Only then did I realize it was slightly short on him, but the sleeves were the right length. "I have never really gotten to talk to you yet, you know my name though because it is announced every Thursday. You decide what you will do about this guy you like?" His last question made me go stiff, I was not remotely prepared for this conversation.

"Um… maybe? Pidge and Allura had an idea, but I don't think it will work, I am too nervous for it to work…" I kept looking down. Shit, this was going really badly. How would I ever perform in front of the whole pub next week?

"What's the idea?" He seemed genuinely interested, which just made me more nervous.

"They think I… should sing…" my words seemed strained and I could feel my face going red.

"I didn't know anyone who worked here Sang! What will you sing?" He was smiling at me, but I couldn't really understand why.

"I honestly have no idea. I can't sing without music, but I haven't played piano in over 6 years… I don't think I can even do it." I sat on a stool shiro forgot to put up and looked at the piano. Sitting there. Taunting me.

"'if you want I can help you play it again? I play piano too, but I just prefer guitar." My eyes widened. My crush Wants to help me impress my crush, that he doesn't know is him. Shit, what am I getting myself into?

"I don't even know what I want to sing…" I try and avoid the topic a bit, epically failing.

"We could try one of my songs? Maybe the one I sang last week?"

"Um… ok?" I rubbed the back of my head and went back to where I was on the piano bench, but this time Keith sat next to me and pulled up some sheet music on his phone.

"So first things first. Do you remember how to read sheet music?" He was looking at me, and I felt exactly how alone the two of us were in the pub.

"a bit? I mean I can read it, I just have to translate it to my hands and get the tempo right. My remember how to do things, but my main problem is that I haven't even touched a piano since 8th grade." He was so close right now, I couldn't believe he offered to help.

"Ok then. Looks like you need to practice a lot. When do you plan on doing this?" Shit, this is giving too much away…

"Um… pidge thought I should do it Thursday, during music night? He should be there that night…" shit I don't want to give away anything more. Suddenly my phone started vibrating on top of the piano.

* * *

Pidge:

Dude it is like two in the morning, when will you be back?

* * *

I looked at the clock and realized how late it was, or I should say how early it was, as it was almost 2:30 in the morning. "oh shit, pidge is wondering what is taking me so long, I should get home I have an early shift today" thank god, I can't let any more information slip.

* * *

Lance:

Oh my god i am so sorry time got away from me

Pidge:

Just be back soon!

"Ooh ok, do you want me to send you the sheet music and lyrics?" I didn't want to say I memorized his lyrics the first time he sang that song.

"Oh, ya that would be great thanks!" I put my cell number into his phone and internally freaked out

"Ok, I will send you the PDFs, just a sec." my phone buzzed again, a text from an unknown number containing two files.

"Thanks again for the help!" Keith started towards

"anytime!" Keith called to me as he walked out, giving me a smile before walking down the street again.

Immediately I grab my phone so i can text pidge again, they have got to hear this.

Lance:

Pidge.

Pidge holy shit

Pigde you have no idea what happened to me tonight.

Pidge:

You ok buddy?

Lance:

I have no idea honestly

This has to be told in person because you have no idea how insane this is.

Pidge:

Ok, well now you HAVE to hurry back!

Lance:

Ok! Getting on my bike now!

* * *

I biked the short ways down to pidge and my apartment, I have to carry my bike up the stairs, but eventually, I enter my apartment and set my bike against the wall.

"Oh my god lance what happened?" pidge came ran around the corner just as I collapsed onto the couch, laying with my face in a pillow.

"Holy shit pidge. Keith had forgotten his coat at the black lion. I was in the middle of a fall out boy song when he knocked on the door and asked if he could look for it, but I found it earlier so I gave it to him, which would have been fine and it would have ended there. Did it? Nope, not today for lance Mclain. He precedes to ask if I decided what I would do about 'that guy' I like, having no idea that 'that guy' is right there, and is, in fact, him." I vaguely lifted my head and gestured wildly as I explained what happened. I flopped back into the pillow and muffled the rest of my words

"What happened next?" pidge asked, they sat down on the armrest of the couch and poked my head. I lifted my head and rest my chin on the pillow to look at my smaller friend.

"I explained you guys thought I should sing but I forgot how to play the piano, and he then offered to help and said I should sing the song I was already planning on."

"Oh, wow. This is a predicament…" they tapped their chin and looked down at the ground. "Well did you at least get what you need for the song? If so that will make it a little easier?"

"Well, that's another thing. He texted me the PDFs for the lyrics. I have his phone number now pidge."

"That's great, isn't it? I mean that's one less thing we need to worry about right?" they were trying too hard for my sake, and I could clearly tell they were just trying to be optimistic

"All of the surprise is gone pidge. He knows what I am doing and when I am doing it, he just doesn't get that it is for him. Argh, what am I going to do?" I gave up on looking at pidge and instead shoved my face back into the pillow and let my arms drop to the couch again.

"Ok buddy, you should sleep because you have a breakfast shift today, and you need those precious 4 hours of sleep before the rush!" they pulled on my arm and made me get up and go to bed.

Pidge was right. I am too tired to try and sort through everything right now. I closed my eyes as I hit the pillow, resolving to take a morning shower to wash away the grime from working last night.

* * *

Holy shit thank you to anyone who bothered to read past the first chapter! I have decided that each chapter will be between 1000 and 1500 words just fyi, they won't be very long, and I have no idea how many chapters there will be, probably like 7-8 unless I decide to write some stories about their life after everything happens, even I don't know what I am doing tbh. (also yes this is the second chapter i have posted today, but i finished editing and i just really wanted to post it ok?)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the abusive sound of my alarm ringing in my ear. Pidge kicked the wall in the room next to mine to try and get me to turn it off, which I proceeded to do. I sat up and rubbed my face, suddenly remembering that I needed to shower and get to work ASAP. The adrenaline kicked in when I saw the clock with the numbers 5:30. I was instantly dashing around my room gathering everything I would need for the day into a bag before running to the shower and scrubbing off all the grime from the day before.

"See ya pidge!" I call as I run out of the small apartment with my bike, my bag slung over my shoulders. I peddle as fast as I can to work and get there 5 minutes before my shift starts, quickly running to the back to check in with shay, the morning chef.

"Hi, lance! I haven't seen you in a while! You stop doing mornings?" She smiles as she sees me

"Ya, I had to take care of my tìa for a few weeks, but she has recovered from her knee surgery now, so it's back to mornings now as well as nights!" I throw on the half apron that is my uniform and stick my notepad and pen in the front pocket. I hear the bell as someone walks in and walk out of the kitchen to see the last person I want to see right now. My ex Nyma. The incarnation of everything evil in the world, but that's my opinion, pidge just tells me that I am being over dramatic.

"Oh look, night crew left some leftovers here." She said as she walked past. Great, why did she have to work mornings? I look up to the ceiling for answers, but none come. A few customers come in, none staying long though except for the retired folk who sit and sip coffee and talk. Who knew little old women could be so loud?

Around 10 a customer comes in with a little girl and they sit at one of the tables on the restaurant side of the "'pub". They're in my section so I walk straight up to them, And set down some menus on the table.

"Hello! My name is Lance and I am your server today! Can I get you anything to drink?" I say with a smile as if I hadn't had to deal with satan's bride for the last 4 hours.

"A glass of water for me, anything for you sweetie?" She smiles and looks over to the little girl.

"'Chocolate milk!" She says, giving me a grin to show a mouth full of gaps from lost teeth.

"Coming right up!" I say with a smile and I walk back to get the little girl a chocolate milk. As I am pouring the glass I hear another ding from the bell on the door.

"Oooohh who is the hottie with the hair?" I hear Nyma say and I turn to see who she is looking at and my mouth drops. There in the doorway is none other than Keith Kogane, today wearing a tank top with the arm holes cut so low there was barely anything holding it together at the bottom. Along with this he was wearing some pretty hot black skinny jeans and tied most of his hair back into a small ponytail, but leaving his bangs out in front of his face.. 'Shit' i think, there is no way Nyma is going to get her claws into Keith, I already lived through that one. I wince just thinking about the train wreck of a relationship we had.

"That's Keith if I remember right? Doesn't he perform every Thursday lance?" shay starts talking to Nyma, 'damn it shay don't tell her anymore! Girls love a guy who can sing!'

"Ya, never misses a Thursday, he is always the last performer," I say numbly as I walk out of the back, give the little girl her chocolate milk and get their orders. I give the slip to Shay, and I head over to Keith, who happened to sit in my section.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you here outside of Thursday nights before." I try and make my voice sound more casual than nervous, which I am not sure I am succeeding at.

"I was nearby and figured it would be a good place to pick up some lunch, I won't have time to during normal lunch times anyways" he shrugged, and I shrug in return. Good of an answer as any.

"Well, you sat in my section, so it looks like I am your server today! Can I get you anything to drink?" I say with a smile, luckily this set of lines is something I have practiced, and there was no nervousness in my voice as I hand him a menu.

"Could I get a diet coke?" he asks

"Diet? Really dude? I didn't take you for a diet soda kind of guy" I say laughing a little

"What? It tastes better!" a slight hint of irritation in his tone

"If you say so…" I respond to him and run back to the kitchen to grab him a coke, but before I could even fill his cup with the drink Nyma appears.

"Is he straight?" she asks suddenly, making me flinch and get some soda on my hand. I quickly wash my hands and clean the outside of the glass

"I don't know if he likes girls, but I know for sure that he has dated and or likes some guys in the past." I roll my eyes "what do you want to do, bully another helpless guy into having a relationship with you?"

"Damn, I really wish I knew if he was straight or not." suddenly she grabbed the glass of coke and walked over to Keith's table, leaving me helpless to do anything. The other table's food was called and I run it over to them, the little girl getting a bowl of fruit and a chocolate chip pancake.

I could hear Nyma two tables over pretending to get lances order but interrogating him at the same time. Luckily a few, slightly creepy, old men walked in just then and sat in Nyma's section, giving me the perfect opportunity to take back my table (and my man). I stride over to the table and tap her shoulder.

"Hey thanks for covering for a bit, but some guys over there need to be served. I got this now." I tried to hide the acidity behind my words, but let just enough through so the backstabbing witch I was directing it towards would get it.

"Fine. whatever." she spun on her heels and walked over to the old men, not even bothering to smile on them. Immediately three of them commented on her lack of a smile, and how pretty girls like her should smile and not wear such revealing clothes, referring to her crop top and low riding jeans. A smile crossed my face as I turned back to Keith.

"So what would you like?" I say with a smile as if I didn't just send a girl off to deal with a few old creeps.

"Um… just a BLT if you are serving them at this time?"

"Oh ya, right now is when we start mixing in lunch foods and transitioning waiters a bit. I wouldn't be surprised to see Pidge in a few minutes," I say as I mark down a BLT on my notepad. "Anything else?"

"No, that should be it. Unless you have any suggestions?" he says with a small smirk. Oh god in a dream I would call this flirting, but there is no way he would be flirting with me.

"Nope, that's a pretty solid choice there" I go back and give shay the ticket, almost tripping over myself as I overthought the situation.

"You son of a bitch. It's no fair, the hot ones are always Gay." Nyma says as I walk past her.

"What do you mean?" I say back, not really understanding what she was saying.

"I MEAN I flirted with him heavily and he didn't even notice, but he is CLEARLY flirting with you. It is just not fair." she huffed back. Despite how much I couldn't stand her she got me wondering even more, and I mentally went over everything again and again.

Shay calls Keith's ticket and I head over to give it to him. After he is done eating I come back with the card reader we have and he pays for his food and the drink. While it was processing I decided to try and do my own investigating.

"Nyma wasn't being… weird… to you, was she?" I ask as I hand him the finished receipt Despite my hatred for her way of going about asking, I myself kinda wanted to know if he was Gay or Bi, seeing as I could potentially have competition with the Blonde Demon pining over my crush.

"Not really anything I noticed, but what do I know about girls?" he says with a shrug.

"Ya, Just fyi I know from experience that you shouldn't get mixed up with her… our relationship was a train wreck, a short one, but a trainwreck none the less" this statement got a quizzical look from Keith.

"Oh ya, how is the song coming along by the way?" 'crap not now' is all I could think

"Ooh I have no idea how I will pull this off, I am just praying that he will show up next Thursday…" I say looking down a bit. 'Crap crap crap no no no that was a horrible answer!' I get so mad at myself that I can feel the blush on my ears, and potentially my cheeks too. 'Itiot!'

"Well you can probably call me later if you need help, or I could work with you here if you want. It's a Friday so I don't really have anything tomorrow." 'oh crap how do avoid this…'

"Um sure, that would be great" I mumble, without knowing any way to get out of the situation I was now in. 'idiot!'

"When should I meet you?" shit I couldn't even look at him.

"Um… I am on late shift again, which ends at 10 today, maybe then?"

"Sounds good," he says as he walks out the door.

* * *

AN: Ok so i know I shouldn't submit all the chapters I have written in such a short amount of time but i can't help myself. I really want to post a lot of it because i do like where the story is going so far (at least for now). I really hope you all enjoy them! (next chapter will me Keith's POV!)


End file.
